Macavity's 'Hidden Paws'
by maCAVITYtoothpaste
Summary: Plato and Admetus are both agents, or 'Hidden Paws', for the Napoleon of Crime-Macavity. While on a mission at the junkyard, Plato meets and falls for a queen his age, whereas Admetus finds great pleasure in performing as the Rumpus Cat. Will they focus on their mission, or betray their boss?


**This first chapter was written out kind of weird. It seems like it's rushed-and it is-but that's how it's intended to sound. It will return to a normal-type reading in the next chapter.**

**I don't own CATS.**

**As I read this over...I realize I am not happy with the first chapter. It sounded so much better in my mind.**

* * *

_*T minus 1 hour*_

The meeting room was dreadfully hot as the henchcats were mashed together in the cramped area. An idle chatter buzzed throughout the crowd as they waited for the one who called upon them. A few fights nearly broke out amongst a few, yet was tamed by a gorgeous white queen-Griddlebone; Macavity's best friend and right-paw henchcat. A white and auburn tom-just out of kittenhood-leaned over to his best friend of the same age, a brown and black tom.

"Just smell the testosterone," he commented quietly. The brown tom snickered.

"Smells delicious, doesn't it?" His friend replied. The white and auburn tom laughed quietly, not causing a distraction to the nearby henchcats.

_*T minus 40 minutes*_

The room snapped to attention as the bright orange tom stalked in, falling silent as the tom made his way to the front of the room. Griddle bowed in respect before gazing around the room.

"Let's get down to business," Macavity started, dropping a handful of files on the desk, making a loud 'thud'. Griddle stood to his right.

A Calico raised his hand. "Oi, when do we – "

"SILENCE!" Macavity barked.

"…get lunch?" Mungojerrie finished quietly.

Macavity ignored the tom and faced the henches once again. "As you know: Old Deuteronomy will be arriving back at the junkyard on the evening of the Jellicle Ball."

"And the Jellicles are as busy as evah," Rumpleteazer, yet another Calico and Jerrie's mate, supplied. "Munkustrap rarely 'as time tah be on duty. 'e's trying tah keep everyone-especially Rum Tum Tuggah-in line and ready fah the Ball."

"Perfect." Macavity flashed a dark smile. "Which means their guard will not be as high as usual."

The Calico mates nodded in unison.

_*T minus 30 minutes*_

Listening to the Calicos and Macavity grew tiresome after some time.

The brown and black tom looked up from picking at his claws. "Do you suppose Boss will finally choose us to be a part of a mission?" Admetus whispered.

"Not sure," the white and auburn tom whispered back. "But I'm sure it will be soon. He wouldn't have us train for nothing." Plato turned back to focus again on the orange tom.

Admetus frowned slightly as Plato turned away. He sighed and went back to picking at his claws. "Maybe, maybe not," he mumbled under his breath.

_*T minus 25 minutes*_

It was as if the Everlasting Cat heard Admetus's question.

"Plato! Admetus!" Macavity barked. The henchcats fell silent and stared at the two youngest toms in the building.

"Yes?" Addie squeaked slightly.

Macavity paused, watching them for a few moments. "You two are to earn the Jellicle's trust by the end of the week-before the night of the Jellicle Ball."

"And what happens if we don't?" Plato asked out of curiosity. The look on the Napoleon's face was clearly unamused. Plato knew the consequences of failing a mission-as they could sometimes wind up deadly.

"Don't worry Sir, we won't let you down," Addie spoke up, bowing slightly in his seat.

Macavity nodded and turned to Jerrie. "You and Teazer will watch out and keep an eye on them," he ordered. "And you will also report back to me at the end of every day on the progression."

Jerrie and Teazer slapped each other a high-paw. "Yah got it, Boss!" Teazer grinned.

Macavity smirked. "Meeting adjourned."

_*T minus 20 minutes*_

"I can't believe it!" Admetus exclaimed as they walked out of the meeting room. "Our very first mission!"

"Exciting," Plato agreed. A swat came into contact with Plato's shoulder, who automatically hissed and turned to the owner of the paw. "Mungojerrie!"

The Calico tom grinned. "Well 'iya!" He greeted. "Guess Teazah and Oi are gonna be babysitting yah all week."

"You're merely watching over us," Plato retorted, rolling his eyes.

Teazer giggled next to Admetus. "Either way, just don't get in the way of our looting."

"Hey…tell us more about the yard," Addie said suddenly. They had only heard stories, and from what they knew, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a part of the tribe.

And so the Calicos launched into the story of the Jellicles.

_*T minus 10 minutes*_

The walk to the junkyard surprisingly short. Of course, Macavity had used his magic to make them appear right in front of the gates-which the two young toms were thankful for.

"It won't be 'ard gaining their trust," Teazer reassured as they stopped walking.

"And there are cats yah age there," Jerrie added, picking a piece of mud off his fur.

Plato and Admetus glanced at each other. This would be an interesting experience. They hadn't really interacted with others their own age before. How did they even know they'd like being around others their own age?

_*T minus 5 minutes*_

"It's Munkustrap yah gotta watch out fah," Jerrie said, looking thoughtful, leaning against the gates. "Munk's the Jellicle Protectah, meaning 'e'll bust yah arse fah anything 'e feels necessary."

Admetus grimaced. "Isn't he Macavity's younger brother?"

"Mhm." Teazer was grooming her fur to look presentable before they reached the yard. "Both 'im and Rum Tum Tuggah are 'is youngah brothahs."

"And Old Deuteronomy is their father?" Plato asked, wanting to make sure he got his information correct.

The Calicos nodded. "Yah 'eard of Grizabella the Glamour Cat? That's their mothah."

"Really?" Plato looked at him with an odd expression. "Huh."

The group fell into silence. "Well…'ere it goes," Jerrie murmured.

_*T minus 4 minutes*_

"Wait outside the gates while we go talk tah Munk," Teazer instructed the two. "Usually we're pretty open tah whoevah, but it's bettah tah ask fah 'is permission."

Plato and Admetus nodded, staring at the rusty gate ahead of them. "And…where will we be staying?" Addie asked.

"We'll find yah a den," Jerrie spoke, lightly patting the much younger tom's shoulder.

"I hope the food is better at least," Addie continued, thinking of the poor food choice in the warehouse. Plato nodded silently in agreement.

"An endless supply!" Teazer exclaimed, giving her high-pitched giggle.

"Perfect!" The two young toms said in unison.

_*T minus 3 minutes*_

"It's bigger than we expected…" Plato mused as they came closer to the gates. Jerrie grunted as he pushed open the creaky gates.

"There's more than meets the eye," Jerrie told him, walking inside. Teazer flashed Plato and Admetus a smile before running after her mate inside.

"We'll be back fah yah!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing, leaving the two toms in an unfamiliar location.

_*T minus 1 minute*_

"Do you think they're nice?"

"I hope the bedding isn't as bad like at the warehouse."

"I hope we can accomplish the mission..."

"I just hope the food's better."

It was endless stream of question between the two friends. As they waited for the Calico mates, they sat down on the ground, fiddling with their paws. They didn't want to disappoint Macavity, yet they were terrified inside at the thought of being on their first mission.

"I don't feel too good…" Addie groaned softly from his spot.

"It's just nerves," Plato reassured him. "You'll feel better soon. Trust me."

"I hope," he muttered, looking towards the gates as the sound of scurrying paws came closer.

_*T minus 0 minutes*_

And so their mission began…


End file.
